One More Halloween
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: Buffy ends up at Merlotte's-yeah, what could happen...mmm, mix a little Jason and a litte Sam what do we get? Read to find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or the Southern Vamp series.

A/N: This is maybe set a few episodes into True Blood, post S7 for Buffy.

* * *

It was a muggy Friday night when she stalked into Merlotte's, one more bar in her run of the south. After exorcising a ghost from a church, she deserved a hot meal. Taking a seat at an empty table, a read-headed waitress sauntered over to her and smiled.

"What can I get you Sug?"

Buffy glanced down at the menu, "A bowl of chili, and an iced tea."

"Sure thing," the woman smiled again and headed to the bar.

Buffy took a few moments to absorb her surroundings before her meal was in front of her. Animal heads, drunks, and pigs-oh joy!

The prime example was sitting at the table facing hers.

"Those fucking vampires, I don't trust 'em as far as Sookie could throw me. You know they'd fucking kill you as soon as look at you," the blonde, slightly ripped male exclaimed.

The other two men at his table laughed at their friend.

One of them, in a firm Cajun accent responded, "Ah, Jason, Vampire Bill ain't so bad."

Jason frowned, "Come on, René, he's the same as the rest, in for our blood. What do you think, Hoyt?"

The third man smirked, "I think some of those lady vamps are goddamned hot!"

They were laughing and wondering what it would be like to fuck one 'em. Buffy focused on the last of her chili, stifling the moans-but clearly not enough. She attempted to ignore the threesome-well, mostly the Jason kid.

As if spurred on by her thoughts, Jason leaned back in his chair and smiled at the slayer, "Hey, Sweetheart. Let me buy you a drink."

Buffy quirked an eyebrow.

Jason grinned again, as if that was all it took. He was charming-well, maybe if his tongue was cut out.

"Come on and join us, Darling. We don't bite, not like them vampires."

Buffy inhaled and fixed a sorority smile on her face as she rose, glass in hand. Jason pushed out the chair next to him, a silent invitation.

"There's a Halloween party later, I'd be happy to bring you with me."

Buffy smiled, if possible, more sweetly. She cooed for a second, "Oh, Jason," then she raised her glass a bit more, "I don't do bigots."

The slayer let the stream of cold liquid and ice fall right onto his lap, and the very evident hard-on, still smiling like Christmas had come early. Jason's eyes opened wide, mouth dropped and he gulped audibly before whimpering.

The rest of the bar was watching the scene unfold, and the owner was in nearly silent hysterics.

Sam wiped his eyes on the back of his hand and walked towards the feisty blonde. His stance was wide, powerful, his boots hit the wood floor clearly, Buffy spun to face him.

"Sorry about that," she bit her lip a tad.

Sam grinned crookedly, teeth showing, "Nah, don't worry about it, I'm Sam Merlotte by the way."

A blonde waitress, Sookie, her nametag said, walked past, "Well, I'm glad somebody finally did that."

Sam laughed, golden-red hair falling in his bold blue eyes, Buffy looked down when her lips curved upward, before looking at him again, "Buffy.".

The slayer reached into her pocket to grab some cash for her dinner, Sam stopped her, his large, warm hand on her wrist, "It's on me, anyone who does that to Jason Stackhouse is as good as gold in my books."

Buffy let out a little chuckle, "Well, I don't turn down handsome men, thanks."

Rising to her tiptoes, Buffy pressed her lips to his scruffy cheek in a quick kiss before walking out the door, hips swaying. As always when the slayer leaves a place, there were casualties-a blue-balled Jason, an amused René and Hoyt, a grinning Sookie, and a red-faced Sam.

* * *

I have mixed feelings about Jason, but I love Sam, so I figured what better way to express this than a Jason bashing fic. Okay, I don't hate Jason, he's a fun character, but I think that Buffy would never respect him because he is a lot like Parker. Please Review, I'm working on another oneshot for TB buffy as well.


End file.
